Warriors: Dark Dawn
by FerrisWheelJoltik
Summary: Hundreds of years after the four original clans were torn apart by apocalytic disasters, chosen apprentices from Emberclan, Tideclan, Galeclan and Fernclan must save them when it returns. Haters of the movie 2012 beware!
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**EMBERCLAN- Noble and Truthful**

**LEADER**** Glowingstar-**White She-cat with dark grey ears and tail

**DEPUTY**** Daisywhisker-** Golden tabby she-cat **(apprentice, Foxpaw)**

**MEDICINE CAT**** Honeystream-** Brown she-cat with a tan stripe across her back

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Blackfur-** Black and white tom

**Bramblefeather-** Dark brown tom

**Goldberry-** Swift light yellow she-cat

**Hardstone-** Big grey tom with dark grey tail tip

**Hawktalon-** Very dark brown tabby tom with long claws **(apprentice, Falconpaw)**

**Mudfoot-** Scruffy brown tabby tom

**Pebblenose-** Spotty brown tom

**Pepperspot-** Calico she-cat with a spicy attitude

**Rockpelt-** Large dark gray tom **(apprentice, Hollypaw)**

**Sandclaw-** Light cream colored she-cat

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Falconpaw-** Handsome spotted brown tom

**Foxpaw-** Attractive reddish-brown she-cat

**Hollypaw-** Shy gray tabby

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Whitecloud-** Blue-gray coat

**Yellowflower-** Pretty cream colored tabby

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Roughstripe-** Brown tom with a missing ear

**Graypelt-** Blind white she-cat with gray ears and tail

**FERNCLAN- Quick and Quiet**

**LEADER** **Silverstar-** Pretty light gray she-cat with a slash across her cheek

**DEPUTY** **Hawkbramble-** Brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT** **Barkstripe-** Light brown spotted tom with a light brown chest, belly and tail

**WARRIORS** **Beigepelt-** Light brown tom

**Blackspeckle-** Black and white tom with a stumpy tail

**Duststorm-** Shaggy tan tom

**Goldenthunder-** Magnificent golden tom **(apprentice, Flamepaw)**

**Icemoth-** Silver tabby she-cat **(apprentice, Riverpaw)**

**Lightfoot-** Swift orange she-cat

**Orangegem-** Amber-eyed gray she-cat

**Shadowdew-** Black she-cat with gray rings on her tail

**Whitefrog-** Sleek gray tom

**Yellowsmoke-** Cream colored tabby tom

**APPRENTICES**

**Riverpaw-** White spotted she-cat with crystal blue eyes

**Flamepaw-**Dark tabby with bright orange eyes

**QUEENS**

**Creamrose-** Pretty golden tabby

**Sandtail-** Small siamese

**Sunflower-** Yellow tabby

**ELDERS**

**Mudwing-** Battle-scarred blind brown she-cat

**Notchedfeather-** Scruffy grey tom with cuts in his ears

**GALECLAN- Swift and Wise**

**LEADER** **Hawkstar- **Brown tom with swirly markings

**DEPUTY** **Stripedstep-** Silver tom with striped legs

**MEDICINE CAT** **Iceleopard-** Silver tom with strange spotted markings

**WARRIORS** **Blackswipe-** Black tom with a white face and belly

**Brownswirl-** Dark brown tabby **(apprentice, Silverpaw)**

**Bumbletail-** Yellow tom with black stripes

**Foxface-** Beautiful reddish brown she-cat

**Oceaneyes-** White she-cat with tan ears and tail** (apprentice, Redpaw) **

**Pikestripe-** Tan tabby with sharp teeth

**Radiantpelt-** Pretty golden she-cat

**Shellstone-** Dark grey she-cat

**Swiftclaw-** Quick-thinking dark gray tom

**Whiteblotch-** White tom with orange and black spots

**Yellowbird-** Graceful golden tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**Redpaw-** Albino she-cat with silver striped paws

**Silverpaw-** Spotted silver tom

**QUEENS**

**Dappledwool-** Calico coat

**Fireflight-** Orange swirls with white paws

**ELDERS**

**Lost-tail-** Blind gray tom with no tail

**Peachthroat-** Dark brown she-cat with scars on both of her eyes and a long gash on her neck

**TIDECLAN- **

**LEADER** **Lightningstar-** White tom with golden markings

**DEPUTY** **Swipedmuzzle-** White tom with a gray belly and a scar on his nose

**MEDICINE CAT** **Spottedbird-** Quiet calico she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**Bonefire-** White tom with a black mark on his head

**Crowsplash-** Black tom with white paws **(apprentice, Darkpaw)**

**Duskwing-** Black tom with silver ears

**Ivyleaf-** Tan she-cat** (apprentice, Silverpaw)**

**Kestrelclaw-** Dark brown tabby tom

**Littlefoot-** Small gray tabby tom

**Mudspot-** Brown tom with a missing eye

**Roseflight-** Cream colored she-cat** (apprentice, Butterflypaw)**

**Swiftwater-** White she-cat with brown ears and tail

**Tigertrap-** Orange tom with black stripes

**APPRENTICES**

**Darkpaw-** Blueish-black spotted tom

**Butterflypaw-** Dark blueish-gray she-cat

**Silverpaw-** Pretty pale gray tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

**Laurelwhisker-** Thin tan tabby

**Tulipfrost-** Golden coat with light brown points

**ELDERS**

**Whitehope-** White she-cat with a stumpy black tail and a clawed right half of her face

**Noeye-** Blind gray tom with a white chest and a notch in his left ear

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Sam-** Gray kittypet tom with a white face and belly and a green collar

**Sealy**- Silver tabby she-cat with a black collar

**Taintedshadow-** Young black tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1: Falconpaw of Emberclan

As the last rays of sunlight began to peek through the tree branches, Glowingstar leaped onto a large rock used for meetings. She gazed at her clan, that were eating a late dinner, or lazing about on a tree or in the dry grass that hasn't been given water for days. She cleared her throat, about to announce a very important meeting, one that might change Emberclan forever.

At the same time, Falconpaw bounded out of the apprentice den, trying to run away from Foxpaw, another apprentice that had an obvious crush on him. Her long, reddish-brown fur waved in the breeze as she chased after him. Both skidded when they heard the leader yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

They trotted to the large silver boulder that jutted out of the mountain they lived under. Emberclan lay in a small forest just underneath the Snowrocks, what they called the mountain. The dry leaves rustled as the cats came together, waiting for Glowingstar to speak.

"There have not been kits in a few moons," she began. "Creamrose, Sandtail and Sunflower are all nursing their own kits. So I have decided something." With a glint in her eyes, she leered at her clan. "All cats must have a mate by the next moon."

Confused mewls wavered through the cats as they wondered if that was a smart idea. They looked back up at Glowingstar as she continued.

"If you don't have a mate by the next moon, I will..." Glowingstar thought for a moment. "Well, how about I let you figure that out?" she padded back to her den, which was located in a hole inside the mountain behind the Highrock.

Falconpaw and Foxpaw looked at each other nervously.

"What will we do?" Foxpaw meowed. "She didn't say anything about apprentices!"

Falconpaw made a face. "I hope she doesn't mean us, too! I mean, if she did, that would be disgusting! Apprentices having mates?"

"She's gone crazy."

Falconpaw and Foxpaw turned to see Hollypaw, another apprentice with gray tabby fur and bright green eyes.

"Hi, Hollypaw!" Foxpaw mewed. "I wonder what all the warriors are gunna do now? They look like they're panicking. Is a mate really that bad?"

"I don't know," Hollypaw shrugged. "I'm only an apprentice!"

Falconpaw opened his mouth to say something else, when his mentor Hawktalon, a large tom with broad shoulders, padded up to him.

"Hey, Falconpaw!" he meowed. "Wanna go train your hunting?"

Falconpaw looked back at Hollypaw and Foxpaw, then replied. "Sure, Hawktalon! Let's go!"

They both padded out of the camp, their paws making crunching noises against the crisp yellow grass that covered the ground. The trees around them rustled in the wind, their brownish-green leaves crackling noisily. A small noise in the dead leaves made Falconpaw flinch, and he ran in that direction, pouncing on the leaves. Something ran out, and he pounced again, landing on its tail. It was a mouse, struggling to escape Falconpaw's clutches. He bit it, and it quickly died.

"Nicely done, Falconpaw!" Hawktalon meowed, his tail waving back and forth with satisfaction. "You'll be a fine hunter someday!"

"What about a fighter?" The smell radiating off of the mouse was almost too much for Falconpaw to bear, and he shook as he resisted the urge to swallow it whole.

Hawktalon chuckled, "You'll be a good fighter. Even if you aren't, you'll have to fight anyway." He pawed at a dry yellow leaf on the ground.

Sighing, Falconpaw sniffed the for more prey. The heat made the air stuffy and hard to detect anything edible. He set his mouse on the dry ground, his tongue dry and sticky. "I'm thirsty."

"We all are, Falconpaw," Hawktalon meowed. "There's some moss next to this tree. How about we pick up some water from the lake and deliver it to camp?"

"Okay!"

Falconpaw and Hawktalon tore some moss from the tree and trotted to the lake that everybody used for water now. Tideclan was starting to get greedy, and wouldn't share their lake their camp was on.

The two cats padded south, dry moss in their mouth. The hot sun beat down on their fur, making them slow down and squint in its bright rays. The lake that now belonged to Tideclan seemed to taunt them, sparkling and rippling. Falconpaw and Hawktalon kept walking, trying to ignore the dryness in their mouths and the glare of the sunlight. Finally, the lake was out of sight and they reached shade from a small patch of woods.

"Can we stop?" Falconpaw whined. "I'm tiirreed..."

"Quiet," Hawktalon meowed through his moss. "It's not too far now. Warriors don't complain, remember? If-"

"-you complain, you get sent to the Dark Forest and are forced to watch all your friends and kin die, I know, I know," Falconpaw twitched his ears as he remembered the story his mother used to tell him when he was hungry. He put the moss down between his paws, and tried to put some saliva in his mouth to keep it damp. Unsuccessful, he put the moss back into his mouth and stood up. Hawktalon did the same and began to trot out of the woods. Falconpaw followed.

Soon, the sun went down to the other side of the Snowrocks, and the sky began to turn a deep indigo. The air began to get hotter and smelled like crowfood as they got closer to the other lake.

They reached the lake and dipped their paws into the cold, refreshing water...

"OUCH!" Falconpaw yelped dropping his moss on the grass as he leaped out of the lake. "The water's really hot!"

Hawktalon also stepped back, and noticed the water was bubbling and steam was billowing off of the surface. A large dead animal rotted nearby. "Falconpaw..." he meowed nervously.

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is a lake." he meowed as brown liquid squelched below his paws.


	3. Chapter 2: Riverpaw of Fernclan

"Once upon a time, there were four clans in a perfect habitat..." Mudwing, a Fernclan elder, rasped. Riverpaw, a white tabby, and Flamepaw, a dark colored cat, stared at her, eager to hear more.

"Is this a true story?" Flamepaw interrupted, his short tail twitching.

"Of course," Mudwing meowed, her voice cracked with old age. The battle scars all over her body proved her intelligence. Mudwing would never spout nonsense to apprentices. "Let me continue. The four clans were called Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan..."

"Hey, that's my name!" Riverpaw yowled with excitement. "Did they name the clan after me?"

"No interrupting," Mudwing sighed. "Riverclan was named after the first leader, Riverstar. Now, please let me tell you this story without being interrupted!"

"O-okay..." The two apprentices mewed, intimidated.

"Now, one day, the leader of Thunderclan, Bluestar, and one of her bravest warriors, Lionheart, were patrolling around the Twolegplace when they ran into a kittypet with a flaming orange coat named Rusty. Rusty was an unusual kittypet, who frequently dreamt of hunting mice and becoming a warrior. Because of this, Bluestar let Rusty into the clan and named him Firepaw."

"Are you sure this is true?" Flamepaw asked, his bright amber eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Cause' it sounds like a bunch of stuff you and Notchedfeather made up."

"Eh...?" Notchedfeather looked up from the back of the elder den.

"Nothing, Notchedfeather, go back to sleep," Mudwing meowed. "Now, can I continue?"

"Yes," Flamepaw said grudgingly.

"There was also a cat named Tigerclaw, who was very evil," Mudwing added. "He tried to attack Bluestar, but he was stopped by Firepaw, who was now Fireheart. He was driven out of the clan, but he planned revenge by becoming the leader of Shadowclan. Later, Bluestar and Fireheart were fighting a pack of dogs when she fell into a river. Fireheart saved her, but it was too late. She was dead."

Flamepaw and Riverpaw both gasped, "What happened to Fireheart?"

"He was deputy at the time," Mudwing meowed. "so he did what all deputies do and became the leader, Firestar. But in Shadowclan, Tigerstar had formed a plan with an extremely evil cat named Scourge. He wore a collar full of dog's teeth, and had a high pitched, cold voice. They planned to take over all four clans, forming one clan: Tigerclan."

"Then what?"

"The four clans met at Fourtrees, the place that they had Gatherings. Tigerstar broke Scourge's promise, then Scourge did something horrifying. He leapt up, sliced open Tigerstar's chest..." The elder leaned in closer, then whispered, "...and tore all nine lives out of him at the same time!"

"No!" Riverpaw yowled. "How could he have done that?"

"Nobody knows, but eventually the four clans defeated Scourge, and the clans were peaceful for many moons. Some cats made a journey to the mountains to find the Sun Drown Place, where they would meet a badger called Midnight. She told them that they must leave because Twolegs are cutting down their home, and when they came back, they were almost too late. The four clans fled to a lake far away, and settled there for many, many moons. So many moons that there were ten more leaders in each clan before the worst appeared before them." Mudwing paused.

"Then what?" Flamepaw meowed impatiently. "Tell us!"

"The ground began to shake," Mudwing hissed. "And the ground shook so badly, giant claw marks opened up into the ground and sucked in many warriors at the same time! And after that, the lake exploded, sending waved flying everywhere and drowning warriors left and right. The mountains in the distance also exploded, sending out liquid so hot, warriors vaporized if it reached them."

"Oh no!" Riverpaw yowled. "What happened to the clans?"

"They all died," Mudwing mewed, her voice barely louder than a croak. "All but four cats who hid underground. They were Embershade, Fernleap, Galestripe, and Tidewhisper. They moved far, far away, and started new clans. They are the clans we live in now."

"Woooww..." Riverpaw whispered, her crystal blue eyes shining in amazement. "Is this a true story?"

"Of course, little one," Mudwing meowed happily. "If it weren't, I wouldn't be telling you, would I?"

"I don't know..." Flamepaw meowed suspiciously. "It sounds like a bunch of flying hedgehog dung to me..."

"Well, I think it's true," Riverpaw huffed, standing up. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Mudwing!"

"Goodnight, Riverpaw."


End file.
